Matt's Concept Album
by Augustine Hox
Summary: After the release of their hit single, "I Turn Around", the Teenage Wolves are riding high, but a bored Matt still finds a need to incorporate his past experiences with his music and with the help of the Digidestined and the Wolves, he releases an album based on his first trip to the Digital World.
1. Cover

Matt and his band sat in a makeshift studio in Matt's apartment. Apart from the Teenage Wolves, the other Digidestined also happened to be in the studio.

"So what was it that you wanted us to see?" asked Tai.

Matt smiled as he looked up at his friend. "Well, as you guys remember, I asked you to help me write a bunch of songs."

"Yup," said TK, "I remember that."

"Well," laughed Matt, "the band and I compiled those songs into an album based on our adventures with the Digimon."

"Wow, really!" exclaimed Davis, "that's so awesome!"

Matt gave a half-smile. "Well, sorry Davis, but it's just about our first adventure, the original eight."

"Awwww…" Davis exclaimed.

Ken laughed. "It's okay, Davis, we'll save that for another day."

The group laughed until Mimi spoke up. "Well, let's hear it."

Matt smiled. "Okay, Satoru, Koichi, Raito, are you guys ready?"

The rest of the band nodded and Matt took out a small demo CD and put it into the player.

"Well," he laughed, "here goes nothing."

Wolves Records Presents

_There and Back Again_

By The Teenage Wolves

Produced by Yamato Ishida

Personnel:

Yamato "Matt" Ishida-Vocals, bass guitar

Satoru Tanigaki-Lead guitar, harmonica, vocals

Koichi Sato-Keyboards, piano, organ, vocals

Raito Nakamura-Drums, percussion

With Collaboration from

Mimi Tachikawa-Lead vocals

Takeru "TK" Takaishi-Vocals

Taichi Kamiya-Vocals

Sora Takenouchi-Vocals


	2. Chosen Children of the Digital Age

**Chosen Children of the Digital Age**

Written By: Yamato Ishida & Satoru Tanigaki

Based on "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Lead vocals, bass guitar, lead guitar

Satoru Tanigaki-Rhythm guitar, backing vocals

Koichi Sato-Organ, backing vocals

Raito Nakamura-Drums

TK Takaishi-Backing vocals, laughter

Sora Takenouchi-Backing vocals, laughter

Kari Kamiya-Laughter

Tai Kamiya-Laughter

Odaiba High School Marching Band-French horns

* * *

_It was three years ago today_

_The aurora took us all away_

_To a brand new bizare land_

_Where me managed to make new friends_

_Till it became news to us_

_to save our new host world_

_as the Chosen Children of the Digital Age!_

_The Chosen Children of the Digital Age_

_defeat the dark evil ones_

_The Chosen Children of the Digital Age_

_have some laughs and some fun_

_Chosen Children of the, Chosen Children of the_

_Chosen Children of the Digital Age._

_We didn't expect to be here_

_to pay this universes bills_

_Our friends are so cantankerous_

_We'd love to take them home with us_

_We'd love to take them home_

_It's a new and dangerous world_

_It's sure to get onto our nerves_

_But we gotta stick together_

_And work to make the world better_

_So it's time for us to go_

_do our best to save this world_

_as the Chosen Children of the Digital Age!_


	3. Angels and Demons

**Angels and Demons**

Written By: Matt Ishida, TK Takaishi, & Satoru Tanigaki

Based on "Heroes and Villains" by Brian Wilson and Van Dyke Parks

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Bass guitar, backing vocals

Satoru Tanigaki-Guitar, backing vocals

Koichi Sato-Piano

Raito Nakamura-Drums

TK Takaishi-Lead vocals

* * *

_We've been in this world so long that back in Odaiba_

_We'd be lost for an ignorant pomp_

_out of touch for a long, long time_

_Time is strange in this world_

_all the boys and the girls_

_Fighting with the forces_

_Forces of Angels and Demons_

_On the isle, we faced with the being_

_that would be seeing out brush with death_

_But we'll still be trying to be living_

_Our life, until the end of the war of Angels and Demons_

_Angels and Demons_

_Beneath the twin suns_

_Angels and Demons_

_Beneath the twin suns._

_Win or lose, I truly know_

_We'll be going home_

_And I'll be a different man_

_After the Angels and Demons_

_I don't want to fight_

_It not my nature to die_

_Payed the price, it's not nice_

_Throw the dice sit alone and cry_

_I've been in this world so long_

_Goodbye good ol Odaiba_

_I'm a computer man_

_In the syncopated land_

_to love and live in the plan_

_of Angels and_

_Angels and Demons_

_Beneath the twin suns_

_Angels and Demons_

_Beneath the twin suns_


	4. Everybody We've Got to Find that Monkey

**Everybody We've Got to Find that Elvis Impersonating Monkey**

Written By: Matt Ishida & Satoru Tanigaki

Based on "Everybodys Got Something to Hide Except for Me and My Monkey by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Backing vocal, bass guitar

Satoru Tanigaki-Lead vocals, lead guitar

Koichi Sato-Backing vocals, percussion, rhythm guitar

Raito Nakamura-Drums

Taichi Kamiya-Bell, percussion, handclaps

TK Takaishi-Handclaps

Sora Takenouchi-Handclaps

* * *

_Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's find the way_

_Let's go, get him today_

_Let's go, follow the trail_

_Black network ride the rail_

_Let's go follow the trail_

_Black network ride the rail_

_Everybody We've Got to Find that Elvis Impersonating Monkey_

_The harder we look, the quicker we'll win_

_The quicker we win, the harder we'll win_

_So let's go, let's go_

_Let's go we'll find the way_

_Let's go, get him today_

_And then we'll save this world_

_Oh yes we'll save this world_

_Save this world, save this world_

_Everybody We've Got to Find that Elvis Impersonating Monkey_

_We'll find him, save the world_

_Save the world, we'll find him_

_So let's go, let's go_

_Let's go we'll save the world_

_Let's go we'll save the world_

_Let's go we'll find the way_

_Let's go get him today_

_Find the way, get him today_

_Everybody We've Got to Find that Elvis Impersonating Monkey_


	5. Going Home

**Going Home**

Written By: Matt Ishida & Tai Kamiya

Based on "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Lead vocals, bass guitar

Satoru Tanigaki-Lead guitar

Raito Nakamura-Drums

Tai Kamiya-Lead vocals

* * *

_Going home, into the air_

_We'll know when we get there_

_People are strange, don't know why_

_'Scuse me while I kiss the sky_

_Going home, people around_

_and Kari, coming down_

_The gray world so ugly_

_Who put this spell on me?_

_Save me, save me_

_Oh no no no_

_Going back to that world_

_Have to leave that little girl_

_Gotta go back, find my friends_

_Then maybe this thing will end_

_No, save me awww yeah, no save me_


	6. Come Together

**Come Together**

Written By: Matt Ishida & Satoru Tanigaki

Based on "Come Together" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Lead vocals, bass guitar, handclaps

Satoru Tanigaki-Lead guitar

Koichi Sato-Electric piano, harmony vocals

Raito Nakamura-Drums, maracas

* * *

_Here comes, goggle boy_

_Where is Mister Coolguy_

_And the Girl with the helmet_

_and young quick fingers_

_They are fragmented it seems_

_They must be joking_

_thought we were a team_

_Where is rich girl, pink girl_

_and the worry wart man_

_And the baby green boy_

_And all our partners_

_I say separated, we are weak_

_One thing I should tell you_

_We gotta be a team_

_Come Together, right now_

_as a team_

_With the orange dino_

_and the blue werewolf_

_with the flapping bird thing_

_and the lightning beetle_

_They're everywhere, I can't see_

_Call them all back_

_We gotta be a team_

_Come together, right now_

_as a team_

_Where's the walking houseplant_

_and the joker sea lion_

_with the flying pigs_

_We were good together_

_How about "us" become "we"_

_listen to me buddies_

_we out to be a team_

_Come together, right now_

_as a team_


	7. There and Back Again

**There And Back Again**

Written By: Matt Ishida

Based on "Like a Rolling Stone" by Bob Dylan

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Lead vocals, guitar, harmonica

Koichi Sato-Organ

Raito Nakamura-Drums

* * *

_We were all tired, defeated that vampire  
With an angel choir and the fire, didn't we ?  
Prophecy, told, "Don't you see shoot an arrow at me  
Found out they weren't kiddin' us  
We thought it passed us by  
Till we looked up at the sky  
Can this be, can't be right  
Guess we didn't end the fight  
Dark masters in the world above_

Isn't it rough  
Oh isn't it rough

_Fighting with our friends  
In the dimensional bend  
There and back again ?_

Well, we fought demons and monkey's all right  
But you know that we just got used to it  
Even Dracula in our world attacking our home  
Even then we knew that we were, up to it  
We said we found defeat the beast  
Then sit down and have a feast  
But, it's not done with such ease

_Here in the frightening city east_

_And ask before we go above_

Isn't it rough  
Oh, isn't it rough  
War with no clear end  
Fighting with our friends  
No free time to spend

_There and back again?_

_We came back down to the earth, trying to avoid the hurt  
And wonder if the earth would be happy again  
It was nowhere near no, we are no heroes  
But we're not zeros when we're with our friends  
We took the leap and now we have to go back  
And spearhead the movement counterattack  
Wasn't it strange to discover that  
the masters turned our new home black  
After they took everything there above_

Isn't it rough  
Oh isn't it rough  
And we wonder when  
We'll go home with our friends  
And maybe some time lend  
There and back again?

Went into the valley, standing in the rally

_IN the city, pretty oh we had it made  
We want to work but we're so tired  
Unless we saw that evil spire we better closer wade  
We used to laugh so abashed  
At the boring past and the beasts amused  
We have to help them, we can't refuse  
Nothing to give, except our power to use  
We have to join 'em now, go above_

Isn't it rough  
Oh, isn't it rough  
There with our friends  
No free time to spend  
A whole world to mend  
There and back again?


	8. Dark Masters

**Dark Masters**

Written By: Matt Ishida, Satoru Tanigaki, Koichi Sato, and Raito Nakamura

Based on "White Rabbit" by Grace Slick

Personnel:

Matt Ishida-Bass guitar

Satoru Tanigaki-Lead guitar

Koichi Sato-Rhythm guitar

Raito Nakamura-Drums

Mimi Tachikawa-Lead vocals

* * *

_Take a trip to the ocean_

_and see the serpent king_

_And if you look in the waters_

_You'll see the floating sin_

_WarGreymon, will you sink or swim_

_And, the Dark Masters_

_Like him, Machinedramon_

_In his dark factory_

_No light of the sun_

_The iron hearted Digimon_

_The Master of Puppets_

_Took young TK away_

_Like a frightening piper_

_To a toyland there to play_

_But he too, he also fades_

_Oh the man of scary smiles_

_He took life from our bodies_

_And he left us there a while_

_Ascending the continuous trials_

_Another mile, just another mile_


	9. Children in the Sky

**Children in the Sky**

Written By: Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi, and Kari Kamiya

Based on "Riders on the Storm" by Jim Morrison, Robby Krieger, Ray Manzarek, and John Densmore

* * *

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Come close and say goodbye_

_Grab your wings and fly_

_To the home that is mine_

_With tears in my eyes_

_Children in the Sky_

_The monster has been beat_

_All evil now defeat_

_Remove the burden weight_

_Death is not our fate_

_Data's gem is our pearl_

_Salvation for this world_

_The monster has been beat, yeah_

_We might be back someday_

_We might be back someday_

_Let me hold your hand_

_We will return to this land_

_We'll be together then_

_See each other again_

_We will be back someday, yeah_

_Yeah!_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Come close and say goodbye_

_Grab your wings and fly_

_To the home that is mine_

_With tears in my eyes_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_

_Children in the Sky_


	10. The End

"Voila!" said Matt happily as soon as the album finished. "What did you guys think? It's still a demo so it's okay if you are brutal. I just want your honest opinion."

The End.


End file.
